Ark 2 Episode 33: GMAF Finals part 2
The Cop vs The Wolf... Announcer: A normal every day whiteman in a business suit would walk to the center of the ring. He was indeed an idle white man, standing at 6’7 wit blonde hair in a straight forward motion, and bright blue eyes that had a pale look to them as if highly depressed and deeply troubled. More than likely he was molested as a child. The white man would place the microphone Bluetooth in his ear and clear his throat making sure to speak loud and clear. The man began to speak. “GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THIS HAS BEEN ROUSING TAG TEAM MATCH BETWEENT HE FEME FATELLE TEAM AND THE COP AND YAKUZA LEADER!” The crowd cheers at the satisfaction of the match. “''After a hardfought battle Keyome put an end to the amazing Kaori, with one final devastating blow! He was speeding down form the air something like Kazuya from S-Cry-Ed! Amazing indeed!”'' A replay would be shown of Keyome’s awesome maneuver, and the impact it had on the ground and on kaori herself.(she didn’t meet the deadline so it’s void) “Then we have the super cop! A raging teen, who’s reflexes and crazy like chi powers take and give him subtle advantages! Just look at his stifling victory over the beautiful ninja girl! Her voluptuous breast and curvaceous hips, were no match for his Bruce lee like combat!” The screen would show Tetsu bashing this girls head in repeatedly. “Ah man! Can you SMELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL the violence!!!!” The crowd roars as they are pleased by the fighting they were getting. The announcer looks around at the field, and takes note. “And thanks to Keyome Tsanagi there is officially no ring left! Meaning no ring outs from this moment on! It’ll be no holds barred! All th steaks are off! It! Is! Ooooooooooooooooon!” The crowd erupts in stomps and loud cries. He’d then point to the fighters as they relish in their triumph. The announcer would stand firm, and give a 30 minute session break to the contestants before the Final match ups were decided. “HAVE A GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAT BREAK FIGHTERS! AND WE’LL SEE YOU BCK HERE IN THIRTY!” -30 minute time lapse- “Alright! Keyome and Tetsu step in the ring!” The two contestants step into the center of the ring. “ALLLLLLLLLLRIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! Keyome and Tetsu begin your match!” The crowd roars in anticipation, of this glorious match. The Whiteman announcer was anxiety to about the upcoming match between these two seemingly invincible fighters. Although the male know as Keyome would eye Tetsu up and down for a second. Surely he noticed that Tetsu’s body language showed excitement and readiness. Keyome would simply utter the words “I’ll pass………I’ve got more important things to worry about for now.” The announcer would have a surprised look on his face, and so would tetsu as Keyome began to walk off seeming to never come back to the arena. The announcer knew the show had to go on, and grabed tetsu’s hand and then said “And the winner of this match is now Tetsu Ryoji!” The crowd cheers in uproar and somewhat mild confusion. The announcer would whisper to tetsu “Hey is something wrong with that guy?” Tetsu replied to him “I don’t know. But I think we should just progress to the final match.” The announcer nods. “ALRGIHT EVERYONE!!!! The final match will begin shortly so stick around! No interuptions, No hard feelings, just hard core violence!” Sheirks and screams can be heard as the crowd knew what was coming. The confron tation between Tetsu Ryoji and Donnie Yun. An anticipated match long awaited by the crowd who’d built the hype to it, A great finals match indeed. Category:ARK 2 Category:Ark 2 Category:GMAF1